beelzebubfandomcom-20200223-history
Christmas is Coming!!
is chapter 177 of the Beelzebub manga. Summary Hilda's innocent self returns and she shyly asks Oga whether he remembers her; aware of her true personality, she nervously thanks him for helping her in the past, though then adds that she is grateful for being able to meet him again as her innocent self. Oga is speechless at how Hilda is able to switch personalities; wanting the original Hilda to return, he gets Baby Beel and holds the infant up to kiss her, which ultimately fails. However, he realizes that it would be more beneficial if she stays like how she is and tells the nice Hilda to stay. His statement causes her to blush excessively and Oga ends up feeling somewhat guilty afterwards. At the mall, Aoi runs on some errands with Kōta. Nearing the end of her shopping, she realizes that she only needs to buy a Christmas present for her younger brother and considers going to buy it on her own later. While Aoi is walking, she bumps into Oga, who recognizes her as Aoi Kunie due to her outfit. She then meets Hilda beside Oga and becomes worried that her disguise might have been found out; however, to her surprise, she sees that Hilda is being unusually kind towards her. Aoi and Oga later sit down together while Hilda buys ice cream for the children; as they sit together, Oga tells Aoi about his situation with Hilda. Inside the Kanzaki residence, Futaba tells Kanzaki to get Santa Claus to buy her a specific present. Kanzaki, who knows that he will have to buy the presents for her, coldly lies to Futaba that Santa Claus has died gruesomely, and that there is an imposter Santa Claus at the nearby shopping district; however, his last statement ends up angering Futaba, who believes that she has been taken for a fool by the imposter Santa Claus due to being a kid. Tōjō, who is actually the Santa Claus from the shopping district, begins handing out balloons to children during work. Shizuka later visits him and gives him some items that he asked her to get from his house. Tōjō mentions to her that he needs to make money because he made a promise with Shizuka's siblings, though she says that he does not need to buy them presents, even adding that Tōjō does not have any money anyhow; however, Tōjō still remains prideful. Shizuka then adds that she hopes Santa Claus would also come to her; she then notes that Tōjō is dull after seeing his expression afterwards. Meanwhile, Oga and Hilda decide to leave. As they head out, the two argue over who gets to hold which item. Aoi suddenly becomes infuriated as she watches them leave together and wonders whether she should put more effort for Christmas during this year, despite the fact that she lives in a temple. Shizuka also leaves Tōjō but before she does, she asks whether he knows about the final event of the year at Saint Ishiyama Academy. At Saint Ishiyama Academy, Izuma is overjoyed at the fact that the school's final event will be taking place again. He explains to Shizuka that he does not have plans to go with anyone but he would consider now as he is no longer part of the management team, let alone the student council's president. He then immediately asks Shizuka whether she would go with him but is politely turned down; nearby, Ichirō Shinjō, now the president of the student council, tells the two to leave if they have no business. Meanwhile, Yuka explains to her fellow classmates about the Christmas event that is held annually at the high school. She explains that the "real" Santa Claus appears every year and that a major prize is held for the winner of the occasion. It is also revealed to only be a couple-only competition with the winning couple's love apparently being fulfilled. Oga and Hilda also learn of the competition while in the hallways. Characters in order of appearance #Hilda #Tatsumi Oga #Beelzebub IV #Aoi Kunieda #Kōta Kunieda #Futaba Kanzaki #Hajime Kanzaki #Hidetora Tōjō #Shizuka Nanami #Kaname Izuma #Ichirō Shinjō #Yuka Hanazawa #Ryōko Asuka #Nene Ōmori #Chiaki Tanimura #Shintarō Natsume #Tatsuya Himekawa Navigation Category:Chapters